DE LA NADA
by LindsayWest
Summary: Un one-shot con múltiples episodios Jori, basados enposibles cambios de episodios en la serie XD


Hola mi público querido, hoy estaba de ociosa y se me ocurrió publicar éstas historias que tenía escritas hace bastante tiempo, se las dejo, pero les advierto que están algo raras, no esperen encontrar algo bueno dentro de ellas jeje, es una advertencia, y si me dejan reviews, les aghradeceré con un beso y una dedicatoria en alguno de mis capítulos jajaja, ok, nada más el beso pues XD

Es un one-shot, se les quiere público querido…

**Victorious no me pertenece**, ya ni me molesta reconocerlo…

**DE LA NADA **

**(para Minecrandres)**

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

Jade se rascó una ceja y siguió mirando hacia otra parte menos a Tori – Por lo que veo lo estás haciendo muy bien – Respondió la chica gótica – Aún con lo nerd que es Robbie… reconozco que puede vencer al tal Jarold.

-Sí pero… se supone que debo ser para él como su apoyo fuerte, es decir, instarlo a que no se deje intimidar.

Jade por fin le prestó toda su atención a Tori.

-¿Es lo que te preocupa? Tú eres buena para eso – Sonrió.

La morena alzó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos verde azules, desde su posición recostada sobre el regazo de Jade, quien le acarició brevemente el cabello.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

La pelinegra suspiró - Porque no te dejas intimidar tan fácilmente… si no me crees, ¿cómo fue que me conquistaste?

Tori lo reflexionó un momento pero se dio por vencida.

-No comprendo – Concluyó.

-Beck y yo terminamos porque al final se cansó de mi actitud fría y dura, todos en la escuela me huyen porque les resulto aterradora y si les ordeno algo, obedecen de inmediato porque me tienen miedo… pero tú estás conmigo…

-Estoy contigo…

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Tori comenzaba a captar, pero necesitaba más explicación – Porque eres linda, porque cuando quieres eres tierna y sé que tienes un gran corazón…

-Ajá pero eso no lo puedes ver a simple vista, nadie nota lo que puedo tener cuando me ven por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, excepto…

-Excepto que se acerquen a ti y te conozcan.

-Y nadie quiere hacer eso porque me tienen miedo.

-Deberían ser más valientes porque encontrarían un gran tesoro en ti.

-Bueno, esa es la razón por la cual estamos juntas ahora… - Tori arrugó la nariz – Fuíste valiente Tori, y no te dejaste amedrentar por mí, fuíste la única que me desafió cuando usualmente todos me huyen.

-Bueno… me gustabas mucho para mantenerme alejada.

-Sí y quizá tu propósito era llegar a conquistarme, y lo lograste Tori, porque te lo propusiste y no te dejaste intimidar para llegar a obtener lo que querías.

Tori lo pensó un segundo y luego expresó una amplia sonrisa.

-Sé lo que me quieres decir – Se incorporó del regazo de Jade y se sentó a su lado mirándola de frente – Amor eso es tan bello.

-Tienes muchas cosas qué enseñarle a Robbie, si me desafiaste a mí, puedes desafiar a quien quieras.

-Bueno – Dijo la latina – Y si de todos modos necesito un poco de ayuda siempre tengo a mi aterradora novia que me enseñe cómo imponer temor en las personas ¿no?

-Claro – Respondió Jade con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo extendido sobre el respaldo del sillón. Tori se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-Y cuando quieras podemos empezar.

-¿Ahora?

-No, ahora dame un beso.- Y se inclinó para besar a Tori llevando su mano de la rodilla de la latina hacia más arriba.

**XXX**

-Arrffhh… ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a la puerta a ésta hora?

Tori Vega apenas se alisó algunos cabellos y acudió a abrir, molesta de haber sido interrumpida en sus sueños, que por cierto, estaban muy lindos.

-¿Eres un ladrón? – No hubo respuesta - ¡Te advierto que estoy armada con una escopeta… y un pepinillo!

Abrió, pero nadie estaba esperando.

-Genial – Antes de volver a cerrar la puerta se volvió a la enorme caja de cartón que descansaba en un carrito rodante. Cautelosa dio algunos pasos fuera de la casa para acercarse y leyó la nota pegada al frente.

¡Felíz Navidad Tori Vega!: "De tu amigo secreto"! : - )

-¿Mi amigo secreto? – Tori buscó para comprobar si había alguien más pero no vio a nadie, continuó leyendo el posdata de la postal.

-P.D. Luego te diré quién soy, tuve qué huír antes de que abrieras el regalo.

La latina dejó el cucharón de cocina encima de un estante y empujó la caja sobre el carrito hasta dentro de la sala. Aún cautelosa comenzó a abrirlo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando miró el interior de la caja.

-¿Jade? – La chica dentro, vestida sensualmente en un traje de santa muy sexy, mugió.

Tori se apresuró a quitarle la mordaza.

-Desátame las cuerdas.

La latina observó el panorama frente ella antes de emitir una respuesta insegura – No.

Jade se sorprendió de la misma - ¿Dijiste que no?

-Dije que no.

-¿No? – Preguntó la otra con voz más fuerte.

-No… porque me golpearás.

La gótica vaciló entre el deseo de hacerlo y las ganas que tenía de marcharse de ahí cuanto antes - Te prometo que no lo haré.

-Mi amigo secreto tuvo que huir – Dijo Tori como una evidencia que demostraba su razonamiento lógico.

Jade tuvo qué contenerse para mantener la compostura - Está bien… entonces desátame para que me vaya a casa.

-No.

Otra vez la respuesta de la latina sorprendió a la muchacha pálida - ¿No?

-No – Respondió de nuevo la otra con calma.

-¿Dijiste que no?

-Sí, No.

La gótica sacó todo lo intimidante que podía tener en su cara – Vega...

-Eres mi regalo secreto, así que te quedas – Decidió con seguridad.

-Vega… no te pases.

-Te llevaré a mi habitación y allí jugaremos un ratito ¿te parece? – Dijo guiñándole el ojo – Vamos Jade, que no concluí con el sueño tan bello que tenía… y por cierto… estabas presente en él – Dijo llevándola de nuevo dentro de la caja y arrastrándola con cuidado hasta su habitación – Pareces un delicioso caramelo con ese traje, lástima que para ser devorados a los caramelos hay qué quitarles la envoltura.

-¡Vega!

**XXX**

-Sube.

Tori escuchó una voz que apenas unos minutos de haber oído antes, ya extrañaba, sin embargo se quedó paralizada aún sobre la acera del estacionamiento.

-Entra Vega, no dejaré que te vayas a casa sola, no soy tan malvada.

Jade había permanecido algún par de minutos dentro del auto preguntándose si sería bueno ofrecerle a Tori llevarla hasta su casa. Era pasada la medianoche y todo se ponía peligroso para una chica tan vulnerable como la castaña, aunque el mundo pensara que Jade West tenía una mente y un corazón macabro, su mente y su corazón macabro luchaban ahora entre la tensión de pedirle a su compañera de escuela que entrara a su auto, lo cual no muchos tenían el privilegio de hacer si no eran Cat Valentine.

-No tienes qué hacerlo.

No lo pensó mucho, la idea saltó a su mente y entonces bajó del auto y lo bordeó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto ofreció a Tori entrar con confianza añadiendo además una blanca e inocente sonrisa.

-Permíteme – Le dijo y la castaña luchó por contener otra emocionada y divertida sonrisa. Accedió.

-Puedes buscar en la guantera y poner algo de música si quieres – Le invitó una vez en el auto.

-¿En serio puedo hacer eso?

-Eres mi cita, démosle a Sikowitz el gusto de llevar la actividad completa en tiempo y forma.

Parecía que Tori no dejaría de sonreír esa noche. Buscó entre el organizado porta Cd´s y puso algo de Kesha.

-¿Te gusta ésta?

-Lo que quieras.

Con toda la confianza que ya se había tomado cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar haciendo una coreografía con las manos, ante la mirada divertida de Jade, que se le unió al canto en algunas estrofas – Vuelvo a reconocer que cantas muy bien.

-Yo reconozco también, de nuevo, que eres muy bonita, ese color te va bien, en la noche luces tan atractiva y me encanta el color de tus ojos.

Ante lo último Jade frenó de repente un momento, antes de recobrarse y volver a acelerar.

-No sabía que te gustaran mis ojos – Habló luego de unos segundos.

-Siempre me han fascinado, son bellísimos.

-Eso no lo dijiste hace un momento en Nozu.

Si hubiese mantenido la vista en ella, probablemente la gótica se habría dado cuenta del rubor que invadió las mejillas de Tori, pero tuvo qué mirar a la carretera.

-Eres muy bella Jade, si no te lo digo a menudo es porque estoy segura que tú ya lo sabes.

-¿Así que no parezco una bruja?

-Tal vez de repente, pero una bruja muy sexy.

La gótica volvió a pisar el freno y ambas se envolvieron en una situación muy comprometedora.

-¿Sexy?

-Tampoco te dí las gracias por invitarme la cena y todas las bebidas después de eso.

-Eras mi cita, tenía qué invitarte algo… ¿te parezco sexy Tori? – La latina tuvo qué, contra todas sus fuerzas, mirarla.

-Demasiado – Jade la miró un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Tú eres hermosa también – Y le guiñó el ojo.

El lujoso auto negro se estacionó frente a la casa de Tori.

-Servida – Le dijo y la latina se quedó un momento sin reaccionar, pareciendo luchar entre sus próximas palabras y a la vez en la tentación de quedarse arriba, el viaje le había parecido tan corto que odiaba que no vinieran caminando, sólo así pudo haber disfrutado un poco más la compañía de la gótica que comenzaba a agradarle sobremanera.

-¿Quieres entrar un momento? – Ofreció, en un tono de voz nervioso.

-¿A tu casa? No lo creo, no soporto a tu hermana.

-Por suerte no está – Se apresuró a responder la otra con una sonrisa en la cara que invitaba a no despreciar su oferta.

-Vale, está bien, un ratito nada más.

-Estupendo.

-Hola cariño – La madre de Tori puso un beso en la cabellera de su hija y saludó amablemente a la de piel pálida – Hola Jade.

-Buenas noches señora Vega.

-Como que no es muy común verlas juntas ¿no? – Dijo, caminando hacia atrás con un plato con botanas y bebidas en sus manos.

-No mucho – Respondió Tori.

-Bueno, no hagan travesuras. Jade, estás en tu casa, no quemen la cocina y… tu padre y yo veremos una película en nuestra alcoba… suerte chicas – Y se perdió en la escalera.

-Tu madre es muy agradable.

-Sí… la amo – Hubo un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la latina - ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Comida? ¿Te queda algo de hambre?

-No, claro que no… con lo de Nozu fue suficiente, gracias.

-Pero algo de beber… ¿gustas de algo? – Insistió, en un tono más relajado y a los ojos de la gótica, sensual. ¿Qué podría estarle ofreciendo la morena?

-Sorpréndeme – Decidió y a continuación Tori se dispuso a preparar algo que sirvió elegantemente en una copa y la ofreció.

-Oye, ¿segura que esto es bebible?

La latina soltó una risilla jovial – Por supuesto… bébela y das el gusto bueno, quizá deje Hollywood Arts y me dedique a trabajar como barman.

Dicho esto se sentó al lado de Jade, pero mirándola de frente. La gótica tomó la copa con estilo y bebió del líquido amarilloso.

-¿Qué tal?

-Mm… espero que cumplas tu palabra Vega, seré tu cliente número uno. Esto está delicioso.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, ¿qué es?

-No lo sé, yo… sólo lo preparé para ti.

Los ojos de Jade vagaron de la copa sobre la mesita de centro hasta el par de orbes marrones de la castaña, quien se sobrecogió ante la repentina mirada azul sobre ella.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí – Respondió casi murmurando, sus ojos clavándose en los labios rojizos de la pelinegra – Sólo para ti.

Jade West nunca estaba fuera de conciencia, interpretó la repentina actitud de Tori y quiso ponerse de pie.

-Quizá deba irme ya.

-Quédate – Le dijo la morena sosteniéndola del brazo – Acabamos de llegar y tenemos mucho tiempo libre para nosotras.

-Tori… debería ir a casa ahora.

-Tal vez… o tal vez puedas quedarte un rato más.

-Vale – Resolvió - ¿Y qué haremos en "ese rato" más? – Preguntó sentándose de nuevo pocos segundos antes de que la boca de Tori Vega se uniera a la suya.

-Podemos besarnos – Murmuró al separarse brevemente - … ó… podemos mirar televisión… tú eliges Jade West.

-Tengo una idea mejor – Respondió la otra, a la que Tori cuestionó con las cejas arqueadas – Vayamos a tu cuarto. La castaña no pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente y mirar de esa forma tan única que tenía ella solo para la muchacha de piel pálida. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba, no sin antes volver a besarla con delicada pasión en los labios.

-Me vuelves loca Jade West.

Y se perdieron en la escalera.

**XXX**

-¡Alto! ¡Detente! ¡Tori! ¡Párate ahí Victoria Vega! – La latina no tuvo otro remedio que detenerse a causa del brusco jalón.

-Suéltame – Advirtió volviéndose.

-Tenemos qué hablar.

-No tengo nada qué hablar contigo Jade West, así que no me toques.

-Sabes bien que no lo haré Victoria.

-¡Déjame! – Y jaló su propio brazo de entre las frías manos de la muchacha pálida – Ya todo me ha quedado claro.

-Tori…

-Hace rato era Victoria – Respondió frotándose las muñecas enrojecidas.

-Por favor, dame sólo un momento ¿quieres?

-¡¿Para qué?! – Preguntó encarándola – Para que me repitas lo que ya sé.

-No seas dramática…

-¡¿Dramática?! ¡¿Dramática?! ¡¿Te parece que soy dramática?!

-Sshh – Le señaló con el dedo índice – Baja la voz.

-¡Mi novia regresa con su ex novio ¿y yo debo calmarme? ¿Es en serio Jade?

-Tori por favor… escúchame…

-¡Escúchame nada Jade! ¡Me harté de esto! ¡Me harté de esconderme, me harté de mentir, me harté de estar fingiendo ante todo el mundo que seguimos siendo enemigas…! ¡Ya no quiero seguir así!

-Te dije desde el principio que esas eran las condiciones en tanto…

-En tanto regresabas con tu ex novio…

-No…

-¡¿No?! Por favor, deja el cinismo a un lado que no te lo voy a creer.

-¡Tori escúchame por favor! – La sostuvo por las muñecas fuertemente, lo que se volvió curioso para los estudiantes que pasaban algunos metros cerca de ellas – Ven – Y la llevó arrastrando hasta el armario del conserje.

-¡No quiero estar en éste lugar! ¡No quiero volver a estar aquí!

-Tori mi padre dijo que me llevaría a estudiar fuera si no volvía con Beck.

La morena se quedó un poco sorprendida - ¿Qué?

-Así como te dije. Él vino a mi presentación de anoche, el trato para que yo continuara en Los Ángeles era que volviera con Beck, porque es el prototipo de buen chico para mi padre.

-Tu padre odia a los artistas.

-Lo sé, pero conoce a su familia, es una buena familia para mi madre y ambos acordaron ese trato sobre nosotros.

-Es estúpido.

-¿Crees que no lo considero peor que tú? Beck y yo sólo estamos fingiendo, él no quiere regresar conmigo tampoco, puedes preguntárselo, le dije que tenía otra relación ahora… y que se trataba de ti.

La chica latina abrió de par en par los ojos - ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Se enojó al principio pero no tiene cara para reclamar así que tuvo qué aceptarlo, no le debo nada.

-Bien… - Cruzó los brazos – Pero de todos modos eso no quita que debemos seguir fingiendo.

-El trato entre mi padre y yo es que, él tendrá derechos sobre mí hasta que cumpla mayoría, y eso está muy cerca.

-No inventes Jade… por favor – Se volvió suplicante a ella – Falta bastante todavía.

-Ocho meses… pero él no estará esos ocho meses aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo vino por ésta noche, se irá. Él tiene qué volver a Australia por trabajo…

-Significa que…

-Significa que mi madre te adora Tori, ella quiere lo mejor para mí y sabe que tú lo eres – La pelinegra sonrió esperando una respuesta.

-Y entonces…

-Entonces deja que pase ésta noche, Beck irá a casa a cenar con mi padre, él se irá mañana, agradece que no me iré con él, y luego de eso, tú y yo somos libres, y se lo puedes decir a quien tú quieras.

-A… ¿a quién yo quiera?

-A toda la escuela si quieres…

-¿A toda la escuela? – Repitió la otra emocionada.

-A toda.

-¡Jade te amo! – Le dijo arrojándose contenta a sus brazos – Eres la mejor.

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras, ahora bésame antes que volvamos afuera.

-Haré lo que me pidas.

Y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Cantaste precioso ésta noche Jadelyn West. Empújame…

**Señores y señoras… damas y caballeros, el título de esto tiene qué ver con la historia, porque salió DE LA NADA XD. Si dejan reviews estará fantástico, si no, … : ´( voy a lloraaaaarrrr… Jajaja, besitos a todos, nos estamos leyendo pronto… Repórtense Lizbians…**


End file.
